Never thought
by cola50
Summary: this is about the second genre of korra and moka. I'm not to good but i tried. it is basically were korra runs away only to find her way back with a surprise waiting for her.


I never thought it would be like this. My friends wounded so bad, blood everywhere. It was a nightmare one I'll never forget. It was the last day we fought Amon. He was tough and had many to back him but numbers couldn't compare to what we had, to our skills, our bending. It was also a day to grieve to many. When we finally brought Amon down there were so many cheers yet so much sadness. Finally being able to see Amon brought me so much happiness yet so much sadness. I look around the battlefield to see people helping one another and equlist being taken to prison. The one person I could see was Mako and Asami, once a happy couple but for my own selfishness I ruined it. Asami loved Mako just as much as I do and mine will never go away but I'll have to leave to go back to my home and leave this wonderful city. I could feel tears run down my face as I make eye contacted with Asami. I know she'll treat him good and love him and his brother to her best extent. I smile at her before I turn around and diaper into the darkness leaving the best things that could have happened to me. I start running when I hear them call for me. Tears fall down faster making it hard to see where I'm going. Noka runs by me so I grab her harness and jump on her back as we make our get away.

Two year's latter….

I didn't emeditly return home instead I chose to travel. To learn more about my past lives, but no matter how much I traveled I always felt a pull to head home to the South Pole. One I never had before. I started to feel the pull maybe half a year ago and the longer I stayed away the harder it got. So I finally decide that I'll go and try and find out why I'm feeling this strong pull. I can see the icy lands come into view the icy homes that housed me when I was young. I look over to see Noga looking happy to be returning home I only wish I could feel the same, but I couldn't I felt empty without Mako and Bolin. Bolin as a brother I never had and Mako as a lover that can never be. I could feel tears build up again as I think back to that day. Never have I hurt so much than to leave them, him as I did but I could see no other way. The captain announces we wheel be arriving shortly so I go to my cabin to gather my few belongings.

….

Mako…

As the war finally ended we were all exhausted but I couldn't wait to be next to Korra again to hold her close and confess that I was wrong that I did love her as she loved me. As I looked around the battlefield I could see my brother Bolin cheering along with most as others sat exhausted. I looked over to my right to see Asami looking into the darkness with a sad look on her face and as she turns to look back at me I could tell she had seen Korra.

"Korra left." Was all she said and at that moment my heart shattered. I started to run in the direction that Asami was looking yelling for Korra but I couldn't find her. After that night I keep trying to get Tenzin to tell me were Korra went. His reply is ill know when the time is right. After a while I tried to work things out with Asami but no matter how much I tried I couldn't stop thinking of Korra.

"I'm sorry Mako but we can't do this anymore." She tells me one day but when I was about to ask her what changed she interrupted me.

"I still love you but as a brother. I have fallen in love with someone else and I know it's wrong with what I'm about to say but I have fallen in love with Bolin." She says quickly. I could tell she was waiting for me to scream at her or say something but for a moment I was shocked, as she was about to say something else I busted into laughter. She looked shocked as if I lost my mind.

"Asami I feel the same way about you to and I'm glad you and my brother can find someone who loves each other. You both deserve happiness." I tell her. She smiles at me with so much happiness that I feel over powered.

It's been two years now and Bolin, Asami, and me are in south pole. We've been here for about a year now waiting for Korra to return and as it looks not any time soon. Bolin and Asami are expecting there first born any day know and are hoping for a girl. They say that if it's a little girl they want to name it after Korra for all she's helping them.

"Young man there's someone who's about to show up that you have been waiting on. They'll be here in about twenty to thirty minutes." And elderly lady name Kattar said as she looked at me with a smile on her face. My heart picked up when she said this. She couldn't mean who I think it is could she? She trained the woman I loved but she didn't have that good of a bond with her did she?

"Go she'll be mighty shocked to see you here. You gotta convince her that she's your true love. She hurt to leave you and your friends but what she did she thought was best even though it hurt you. And now you got to get her and keep her close. This is all that I can do for you the rest is up to you. I brought her back now it's your turn to grab her and keep her." Kattar says as she walks away laughing. She was a strange woman.

Korra…

The ship finally docked and the pull was stronger than ever. There was something here that was calling me. Noga was the first to reach the flat form and race down to tangle in the kids. As I reached to flat form my heart just about jumped to my throat. There he stood as tall and handsome as the day I meet him. He was warring the tribes close to keep him warm and his lucky red scarf as I like to call it. As I was about to walk down the plank I saw Asami walking up next to him holding her stomach. She was pregnant and with his child. My heart feel to the pit of my stomach but I smiled as if it never bothered me.

"Korra, Korra." Several children yelled as I reached the icy land. They all surrounded me with smiles and hugging me as much as they could. How many times have I imagined what Mako's and my children would look like? I pushed the thought to the side as I put all my focus on the kids in front of me.

"How have my worriers and princesses been?" I ask as they all start to answer me at once. After what seemed like hour's I managed to escape from the kids and find a place I can just relax. It was a place I used to hang out a lot when I was stressed or just needed to get away from it all. It was located on top of a tall heel overlooking the water and ice burgs that floated in it. Kattar once told me that it was the place her and Avatar Ang first meet.

"She said you might be up here." A musclin voice said. For a moment my heart stopped than picked back up.

"This is the only place I can find comfort in." I replied with a shaky voice. I could feel his chuckle run threw my body. I wanted so bad to jump up and kiss him with all I have but he's married now to Asami and expecting a child what seem soon.

"You know you could have said goodbye before you left." He says softly as he sits down next to me. I could feel his eyes on me, examining me.

"It would have been too hard. Tenzin and everyone would have tried to stop me."

"You know we would have stopped you. There wouldn't have been any trying Korra. You left us broken. It tore me apart when you left. I tried to call for you but you never turned back. Did you really mean what you said back than or was it all a lie?" as he said this I could feel his anger rising.

"It was never a lie Mako. When I left all I could think about was running back to you. To hold you tight and never let you go but I couldn't. I just couldn't I already caused you too much pain." I reply while standing up and glaring at him. I could feel the water wrap its way around me. It coming so freely and on its own that I hardly noticed it. I took several steps back when he jumped up. Fire was shot towered me like it was nothing. We were both pissed. I blocked his fire with my water whip. He did a couple of more moves that I've never seen before and before I knew it I was pinned to the ground with him above me.

"Do you know how much you hurt me Korra? I looked for you in every crowed every building. Tenzin had to help me through it all. Finally after half a year I tried to work things with Asami but you know what? She feel in love with Bolin. There expecting there first born any day know. Korra I had fallen in love with you before I even met Asami but was too stupid to relies it, And when I finally do you disappear into thin air. Korra I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. You were all I could think about these last two years. You and no one else." He says in a quick rush that it was hard to process it all. Looking up into his eyes I knew he meant it but how could he love me when I put him throw so much?

"How can you say that when I put you and Bolin through so much?" I whisper. He laughs quietly before he leans down and kiss's me hard, before I could enjoy it he lifts his head back and smiles at me.

"Korra the only pain you really put use threw was leaving. The only real pain to could have done to me was leaving without saying good bye."

"No I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about when I about broke yours and Bolin's friendship up or when I split you and Asami up and so much more." I say with tears in my eyes. He leans to the side and wipes them away.

" Korra you only made Bolin's and my bound stronger, and made me see Asami wasn't for me that what I really needed was right there in front of me I was just too stupid to admit it." He says with a smile. He slowly leans in towards me again making sure I would accept his kiss. I lifted my head off the ground and meet him the rest of the way. The kiss started out slow but quickly turned heated. My body started burning. It felt like it was on fire. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer.

….

Mako…

I finally had her in my arms again. Not a dream not a figment of my imagination but the real breathing Korra.

"Please never leave me again. If you do than take me with you Korra I never want to be separated from you like that again." I said in a husky voice before I seal our lips again. When she started to move trying to get closer to me I started to crease first her arms than her sides and slowly her breast. Hearing her whimper made me burn.

" Korra….. if we don't stop now I won't be able to stop latter." I said while panting and kissing down her chin and neck.

" I always wanted to know what it felt like to make love in the snow." She whispered in my ear while rubbing her body against mine. What little control I had snapped when she started rubbing against me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I said while ripping her top off. Her gasp was like music to my ears. Looking into her eyes I could tell she was just as lost as I was. I slowly looked down to her breast. They were a good size or two. I cupped on in my hand to see there was a little that wouldn't fit in my hand. I start to massage it than start to pinch and pull her nipple. I lowered my head to taste it.

"Ahem.." I quickly jerk my head up to see Bolin with big nerves smile on his face. I start to growl when I felt Korra rub against me. Apparently she didn't know we had company. Bolin looks away nervously than back.

"As much as I'm glad you finally got the woman of your dreams but we have a very delicate situation which involves us needing Korra."

"Is Asami in laborer if not I swear ill nuttier you hear and know." I said while trying to stop Korra. All he could do was shake his head yes before running off to be with his wife.

"Korra. Korra honey stop. We have to stop." I said gently. She slowly comes back but looks disappointed at least im not the only one.

" Asami is in laborer and she wants you with her." I said while trying to fix her top. I look into her eyes to see her looking at me questing.

"Bolin was here he came to get use." As the words left my mouth I could see her starting to blush darker and darker. I quickly lean in for a quick kiss but she trys to make it deeper but I pull away as quickly as I could. She was looking at me with lust field eyes again. I smile and pull her to her feet as we head back to the village.

It took several hours but when we heard a baby's cry we knew the wait was over.

"Wait Asami I see another head. Push come just a little bit more." We hear Korra say as were about to walk in the door. I look over to Bolin to see his eyes wide. I put my hand on his shoulder and give him a reassuring pat. After a few more minutes we heard another baby's cry and I look back over at Bolin to see him with a big smile and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Ok boys you can come in now." I hear Korra say. When we enter we see Asami holding to little bundles one in a blue cloth and the other in a white cloth.

"Come meet you daughter and son." Asami says, which he quickly did. I look over to Korra to see her looking at the baby's. I gently take her hand and lead her out so that Bolin and Asami could have some time together with their family. I lead her down a couple of huts to a small looking one that I used to sleep in. I look at her to see if she still wanted me and when I see her soft smile I leaned in and kissed her. Once inside the hut I sat down and put her in my lap resting my head on her shoulder.

"You I used imagined what our children would look like if we were together." She whispers. I raise my head up and look at her but her head is facing down like she was scared. I put my hand under her chin and raised it to where I could see her eyes. As I looked in her eyes I could see it to, little ones running around with her eyes and smile. I leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I would love for you to have our kids but I won't you to myself for a bit, is that ok with you? Were both still young and have plenty of time." I said, and as I said this she started to laugh.

"Of course. I didn't mean know silly." She says through her laughs. We both smile and lay down beside each other. I was laying on my back with her head laying on my chest and my arm wrapped around her.

"I love you Mako." She says sleeply.

" And I love you Korra." As I look down I could see she was already fast asleep. I smile and kiss the top of her head as well as drifting off to sleep while thinking this is a new beginning.


End file.
